Beautiful Voices
by Magic-Elf
Summary: Have you ever heard a really really good song and imagin how cool it would be if the characters sang it for a contest? Well, tat's where I got my idea from I'm only a beginner of writing fanfics and not a very good writer but please R&R!THX!:D
1. The Beginning

**Beautiful Voices**

Chapter One 

It's the sixth year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world - downfall of Lord Voldemort. The morning began normal enough, with birds chirping happily outside the window and the thick deep red curtains closed tightly around his bed.

Harry was sound asleep peacefully, and by having taken the potion before sleep, he was able to have a nightmare free sleep. God give that he need it.

During the end of the fifth year, Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. Not alone of course, with the help of friendship and many other witches and wizards who want a world without being under the wrath of Lord Voldemort. With a final blow of the killing curse Harry ended the life of the most frightened dark wizard of all time. At the same moment, witches and wizards around the world raise their cups and cheer to Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived.

Of course, many celebration were held around the world with no exception to Hogwarts. A celebration will be held two week from the starting of the sixth year.

And that's when the real story of Harry's never ending tragedy of his life all started...

Hey! Yea, that's the first default chap! I hope you like it, :) it's my first attempt at trying to write a slash story and it might not sounds like one right now though. Please tell me if this is good or bad. I'll really appreciate it if you could drop a note!:) Thx!

Oh, and I'm really sorry if there's any grammar mistake... english isn't my first language.


	2. DOOMED!

Beautiful Voices  
  
Disclaimer: Do I even need to say this..... ? Of course it's not mine, except the plot that is:) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you guys will like this chap!:)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Harry! Harry wake up! You better hear this!" Ron yelled as he run upstairs into the boys dormitory and bumping into a lot of people, and also waking up everyone else who hasn't waken yet in the process.  
  
When he finally reached beside Harry's bed, he was already out of breath and pulled open the curtains that opened with a loud snap like it was being ripped apart and the warm sunlight poured over Harry's bed. Harry didn't even stir and kept on sleeping like it was all peaceful. Ron sighed and poked him on the back, real hard. And all he got for an answer was a loud groan from Harry as he put his head under the pillow which was already under all the think blankets that only covered his head.  
  
"Hey mate! Get-" said Ron as tried to flung the blanket off of Harry. But being the youngest and most talented seeker in a century sure gives one advantages. Harry grabbed the blanket the minuet the blanket left his head and pulled hard on the blanket which send Ron almost letting go of the blanket and fall on his butt. Almost.  
  
"...-Up!!" Ron gritted from his teeth when he and Harry battles at pulling the blanket, the sight would appear really childish for two 17 years old and Harry's eyes was still closed which looks like he's dream-walking.  
  
"What do you two think you are doing?" a stern voice that sounded suspiciously like Professor McGonagall said at the doorway.  
  
Hearing who the voice belongs to, both let go of the blanket in a flash of lightening. Harry jumped from his bed onto the cold wooden floor and covered his half naked body with the blanket and grabbed his glasses from his bedside table while turning a bit pink in the cheek.  
  
"...Hermione!! I'm not fully dressed! And you are not suppose to be in here too!" said Harry in a hurry as he breathed a sigh of relief that's it's not their Head of house but still embarrassed too.  
  
"When would you two stop with this childish morning game of pulling on the blankets? Come down to the common room in five minutes or you'll be studying in the library for the whole day, and don't look at me like that! As the Head Girl, I have the right! So get your sorry ass down in the Common Room! I have a important announcement to make." Hermione said with a face that can't be mistake anything else than being really pissed off at someone... or something.  
  
"I'll be there..." said Harry "..in five minutes?" Harry said in a tone that made it sound more like a question rather than a statement.  
  
"Well.. someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today... " Harry whispered to Ron, and Hermione give him a evil stare that clearly said 'you better not be talking about me or you'll face the wrath of Hermione' before going out the door.  
  
The minute Hermione closed the door with a loud slam, Ron turned around and had an very excited look on his face as though Hermione's mood didn't concerned him at all.  
  
"Okay! I have something VERy important to tell you!" said Ron while jumping up and down in joy.  
  
Harry give him a weird stare and raised eyebrow since Ron always cares about everything about Hermione since she's his girlfriend now, but today's seems to be an exception.  
  
"Oh, don't mind her. She just in a bad mood today because ALL the classes are canceled for the first week of school! .. Which is of course a good thing to me! And I think that announcement she's going to make is going to be about this. " Said Ron as though Christmas has come earlier.  
  
Harry's immediately break into a big wide grin and was jumping up and down in joy like Ron is on Harry's bed, and the two almost crashed the bed with both their weight.  
  
" ... and .. we can.. go.. see... hold on" said Ron who is already running out of breath.  
  
"..and we can go to Hogsmade and maybe even meet Sirius there!" said Harry finishing Ron's sentence with hopeful look on his face after both of them jumped off the bed. Since Voldemort was already defeated and many death eaters were caught by the ministry soon after that with no exception of Wormtail, Sirius's name was cleared near the beginning of sixth year.  
  
"Yea I know! That's what I've being trying to tell you when I came up here! But you just wouldn't get your lazy ass off the bed remember?" said Ron sneering after he caught his breath.  
  
"Well... you know that I'm not much of a morning person Ron!" Harry said as he took off his pajamas and put on his school robes and went down the stairs with Ron that leads to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When they reached the Common room, it was packed. Way packed than usual since everyone was in the common room. Some were sitting on the floor, some were leaning against the sofa, all chatting with their friends and waiting for Hermione to make the announcement so they wouldn't be late for class. Harry and Ron waved to Hermione who smiled back at them in a motherly way meaning she's back to her old self now, and the two went to sit with Neville and Semeaus beside the fireplace.  
  
"Okay everyone! Quiet down please!" Hermione said in a voice that can be easily mistaken as Professor McGonagall.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at Hermione who was standing on a table to make sure everyone can see her.  
  
"As you know, Voldemort as been defeated... and" there was wince everywhere, Hermione ignored it and continued, "and there's going to be a grand feast that will be held in a week from now. So due to the preparation of this feast... or party" Hermione said with a roll of her eyes when Lavender give her a weird look but looked satisfied later. "So due to the preparation of this... party, all classes will be canceled for this week." there was cheers booming over the common room, and Harry and Ron give each other knowing looks since they knew it before everyone else. " AND!" Hermione yelled and everyone quieted down."there will be a singing contest and everyone in seventh year have to eater... " everyone quieted down to the point where a pin drop could be heard and murmured broke out a second later and sounded like flies zooming everywhere. "QUIET!!!" Hermione yelled over everyone's voice and the common room return to the quiet due to the shocking information that Hermione could yell that loud. "thank you. As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted! All and I repeat it's ALL seventh year have to compete in this singing contest, lower grade are very welcome to participate in this as well. Now, any questions?" Hermione asked everyone, obviously relief that she doesn't have to yell over everyone's voice anymore since the mumbles are much quieter after the yell a minute minutes ago.  
  
Harry and Ron just stayed rooted to the spot like their worst fear is finally coming, pale face and mouth open like fish out of water. And they weren't the only ones either, almost all of the seventh year boys look somewhat like it.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Are you okay? Harry!" Hermione said in a voice filled with concern, since the last time he looked like that was when his vision of Voldemort almost killed Sirius almost came reality, but her voice brought Harry out of his 'I'm doomed' look in hell and back to earth. The blankness in his eyes were gone and went as wide as a meat ball, he turned to Ron in a flash and shook him from his doomed look. Both looked at each other and at the same time... all the seventh year boys screamed....  
  
"I"M DOOMED!!!"  
  
... while the girls and lower grades covered their ears to avoid going deaf. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Here ya go, the second chapter! I know the first one was a bit short, so.. I tried to make this other one longer. And at the part where it says that the boys 'screamed', they are NOT girly high-pitched screams(no offense to girls... since I'm a girl as well.... Lol) ,just so if you want to know... lol. Whew.... that took me almost 45 minutes to write.... my gosh, and I still haven't finished my homework yet... so noodles!:) 


End file.
